To the Moon and Back
by Fairy Luna
Summary: ¿Por que los profesores no mencionan a Lupin cuando decian que Sirius y James se la pasaban siempre juntos?, tal vez al principio no se llevaban tan bien, tal vez después hubo amistad entre Sirius y Remus y tal vez hasta mas. Cap 7!
1. Mis palabras

Hola, soy nueva, nueva en todo, nueva en fanfiction.net, nueva en crear historias, nueva en hacer fics, nueva en hacer fics de harry potter, nueva en hacer fics de harry potter yaoi, si, asi es, ese fic es yaoi o slash como prefieras llamarle, asi que si te ofende esté genero mejor no lo leas... ~.~ Ehm... bueno, como veo que han escrito:  
  
Los personajes de Harry Potter no son mios, son de J. K. Rowling-sama, que ya mas le vale que saque el 5to libro, que ya estoy desesperada ¬_¬  
  
El titulo es de una canción de Savage Garden que me gusta mucho, que no tiene nada que ver, de hecho la canción no dice nada, pero el tono está chido ¬_¬... Darren Hayes H_H...  
  
Capitulo 1: Siempre digo mis palabras esperando que las escuches.  
  
Remus Lupin, 13 años, 3er curso en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Como siempre, llegaba tarde a la sala común de Gryffindor después de hacer la tarea en la biblioteca.  
  
Todo tranquilo... mejor para él, sobre todo de que no estuvieran "ciertas personas". No es que no tuviera amigos, el era bastante sociable, pero algunos Gryfindors eran tan presumidos "somos valientes". Bueno, no tenia que generalizar, esos presumidos eran los que (para su mala suerte) le habían tocado como compañeros de cuarto. Lo que lo hacia pensar: ¿si había tantos cuartos y tantos alumnos, por qué a el?, ¿por qué no a... Sigmund Matheus?, no es que tuviera algo en contra de el pero tenia que decir algún nombre.  
  
Sin darse cuenta se había detenido en la puerta de su habitación, sin entrar, pensando todo eso. Debía verse bastante ridículo parado ahí haciendo nada.  
  
Abrió la puerta con cuidado, esperando que ya estuvieran dormidos esos monstruos, esas criaturas oscuras, esos escregutos de cola explosiva. Pobre iluso, se dijo a si mismo recibiendo de lleno un almohadazo en la cara, tan exacto que parecía que él lo había llamado con el hechizo convocador.  
  
-Entra sin pena Lupin, estás en tu recamara -Tan amable y simpático Sirius Black como siempre. ¿De verdad esperaba que ya estuvieran dormidos?, eran monstruos al fin y al cabo, ¿no?, prometió recordarlo para la siguiente vez... siempre se lo prometía.  
  
Dirigió una mirada de odio y desesperación hacia los niños-criaturas oscuras que jugaban a golpearse saltando sobre las camas.  
  
-Por lo menos pásanos la almohada que se cayó al chocar en tu cara -Dijo entre risas James Potter a lo cual Sirius también empezó a reírse... mas.  
  
Eso hizo reír a Remus en sus adentros. Pobres, ¿de verdad pensaban que les iba a hacer caso?, "¡¡¡Claro, tómenla!!! Y vuelvan a aventármela, pero esta vez que me dé en la nuca, ¿O.K.?". Los miró con cara de "son idiotas, ¿verdad?" y se dirigió a su cama, que justo como lo imaginaba estaba desarreglada por su tonto juego de "el que toca el suelo pierde" por consiguiente tenían que brincar encima de las camas.  
  
2 años, 2 años soportándolos, parecían 20. Había empezado el 3er curso, era tonto pensar que algo iba a cambiar  
  
*~*~* flash back *~*~*  
  
Desde el primer curso, todavía ni bien llegaba cuando la criatura oscura esa (Sirius Black) ya había pasado corriendo y empujándolo. Fue leve el golpe, pero ni una disculpa, tal vez era hijo de muggles y ellos no acostumbraban disculparse, pensó tratando de excusarlo.  
  
El colmo fue descubrir que compartirían el mismo cuarto y con otro chico de cabello corto despeinado. Los dos parecían comprenderse muy bien, nunca se separaban, parecían una sola persona, un solo cerebro... claro, con medio cerebro cada uno, tenían que formar un entero.  
  
Había otro chico con quien compartían el cuarto, Peter Pettigrew. Se veía tranquilo, por un momento pensó que podría llevarse bien con él. Su idea se esfumó cuando al acostarse su cama estaba completamente mojada. Habían tomado a Peter como un títere y lo mandaron a mojarla. Viéndolo bien, no parecía que lo obligaran, los tres reian muy felices.  
  
Así los años habían pasado entre bromas, travesuras y ausencias por parte de Remus para "visitar a su madre enferma". Que al parecer, Sirius había notado que era con demasiada frecuencia. Si que era curiosa esa criatura oscura. Por alguna razón, Sirus quería saber todo de el. Remus se sorprendió mucho cuando se enteró por un compañero con el que se llevaba bien, que Sirius le preguntaba por sus ausencias.  
  
*~*~* fin flash back *~*~*  
  
Se acostó en su cama, aún con los gritos y risas de Sirius, James y Peter. Cerrando el dosel esperando así poder amortiguar un poco los ruidos. No funcionó. Lo bueno que ese día les habían dejado mucha tarea, por lo que estaba cansado y tal vez podría dormirse mas rápidamente. Para poder dormir tranquilo por los gritos, tenía que agradecer que dejaran mucha tarea, eso era lo que Sirius Black S.A. de C.V. lo hacia pensar. De verdad estoy enfermo de la cabeza, se dijo a si mismo.  
  
(N/A: ¿Y el romance?, ¿dónde está el romance????? ¬_¬... maldita cabeza la mía!, te maldigo, te maldigo, te maldigo!!!!)  
  
Al otro día en clases todo normal, el trío de criaturas oscuras habían hecho bromas como el pan de cada día. Explotando calderos, lanzando cosas sobre los alumnos, no había quien se salvara. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, no importaba quien fuera, todos caían antes sus travesuras.  
  
-"Travesuras" -pensaba Remus -son delincuentes en potencia, yo que Dumbledore los mandaba directo a un reformatorio mágico o muggle, no importa mientras estén lejos de mi... o mejor aun, a Azkaban -se dio cuenta de que todo lo había dicho en voz alta, atrayendo las miradas curiosas y hasta asustadas de varios de sus compañeros que trabajaban cerca de su mesa. Hizo que regresaran a sus asuntos con un "¿¡QUE!?" y una mirada asesina.  
  
El siempre reflexionando, pensando las cosas antes de decirlas, con una sonrisa amable. Sirius Black le había quitado eso con sus bromas, sus comentarios sarcásticos, con su sola presencia. ¿Qué tenía que lo hacía sentir tan extraño?, la única respuesta que Remus se encontró es que Sirius es una de esas personas que con solo verlas cae mal.  
  
Clase de pociones con Slytherin, no eran tan pesados como le habían dicho. Ambiciosos, ¿qué tiene de malo luchar para conseguir lo que te propones?. Si los Slytherins eran insoportables era gracias a Sirius Co. Que desde que llegaron les hicieron la vida imposible. Desde entonces los Slytherins traen pelea con todos y mas con Gryffindor. Remus suponía que en cuanto se graduaran acabaría esta rivalidad entre las dos casas.  
  
En clase de encantamientos Remus estaba sentado con otros dos chicos, uno de su casa y otro de Ravenclaw. Platicaban muy a gusto, Remus hacia amigos fácilmente, sobre todo por la hermosa sonrisa que tenia todo el tiempo (o casi todo).  
  
Cuando de repente ¡pop! Un trozo de pergamino hecho bola rebota en la cabeza de Remus, no tiene que preguntar quien fue, es obvio.  
  
-¡BLACK! -gritó Remus volteando rápidamente hacia el escritorio de atrás. Ahí se encontró a un Sirius de lo mas tranquilo, semi acostado en la silla con las piernas cruzadas arriba de la mesa de trabajo, casi casi silbando una canción, pero como no sabía silbar solo "tarareaba" -¡¡como si no supera quien es el único descerebrado de este salón!! -dijo furioso al ver su reacción tan despreocupada.  
  
-¿Ah?, ¿te pasó algo, Lupin? -preguntó Sirius con una cara de tanta inocencia que se veia falsa.  
  
-Si, ¡tu! -gritó enojado mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo -¿crees que me hacen gracia tus juegos?, ¡quiero que me dejes en paz!  
  
-No te sientas tan especial, Lupin -siseó Sirius con un leve brillo de furia en sus ojos azules -Yo le hago bromas a todos por igual, no es mi...  
  
-Si, no es tu culpa que casualmente yo esté en medio de todas -interrumpió Remus.  
  
-Claro que no, estás paranoico, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti, ¿sabes?  
  
-¡No!, pero es mucha casualidad, ¡¡Solo en el día de hoy van 5!!. Mi caldero que explotó "misteriosamente".  
  
-No es mi culpa que no sepas hacer pociones -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa medio torcida.  
  
-¡¡El piso resbaloso cuando iba en el pasillo con Jeremy y Doug!! -dio otro ejemplo Lupin -lo bueno que tengo buen equilibrio.  
  
-¡Acababan de trapear! -excusó Sirius volteando la mirada hacia un lado.  
  
-Eso lo hacen los elfos en la noche -lo atrapó Remus.  
  
-No es mi culpa que siguiera mojado.  
  
-Eso ni tu te lo crees. Y en encantamientos que justo cuando entre tu practicabas (cosa que nunca haces) el hechizo de repeler cosas, si no lo hubiera visto venir a tiempo ahora tendría un ojo morado.  
  
-¡Fue un accidente! Como aun no me sabia ese hechizo, estaba practicándolo -sonrió Sirius triunfante.  
  
-Te borraré esa sonrisa -amenazó Remus poniéndose de pié enfrente de Sirius.  
  
-¿Y como vas a hacer eso, pequeño? -rió Sirius parándose de su cómoda posición.  
  
-¿Pequeño?, somos de la misma estatura -dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas de furia.  
  
-Pero con ese aspecto tan débil...  
  
-Te demostraré que tan débil soy -dijo Remus preparando para dar un golpe pero...  
  
-Buenos dias -dijo el profesor de encantamientos entrando tranquilamente, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada.  
  
Cuando Remus volteó a ver a Sirius, este ya estaba sentado muy tranquilamente. A Remus no le quedó de otra mas que sentarse y oír todos los murmullos que había levantado con su discusión. Ahora estaba realmente arrepentido, se dejó llevar, nuevamente Sirius Black hacia que dejara de ser si mismo.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas mias de mi: Ahmmmm mi primer intento de fic -_-... yo nunca he sido buena para escribir, según yo dibujo, ahora según escribo, jaja ¬_¬... Espero que les haya gustado, esto lo escribí en un día, ¿de donde salió tanta palabra?, ni yo lo sé, nunca había podido escribir ni dos líneas... aunque bueno, escribiendo sin sentido como lo acabo de hacer es fácil, lo digo porque ahora que lo pasé a compu me di cuenta de que no digo nada ¬_¬ lo que hace un dia sin computadora, chaz! -_-... ¿es bueno o malo tenerla? X.x 


	2. Como si no sintieras, como si no te doli...

Capitulo 2:  
  
Como si no sintieras, como si no te doliera  
  
A mediados del semestre les comunicaron sobre el club de duelo. Corrían los rumores de que hace muchos años hubo un club de duelo pero por extrañar razones siempre duraban solo un año. Pero como en esta década era algo nuevo la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban entusiasmados.  
  
A Remus no le llamaba mucho la atención eso de andar maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra pero admitía que le serviría de practica para algún enfrentamiento real.  
  
Y claro, por supuesto, super obvio que Sirius -criatura oscura- Black estaba encantado de la vida como todo buen monstruo que se respete a si mismo. Debía suponerlo, que el mayor sueño de Sirius Black era usar su varita en contra de alguien sin que lo castigaran... esto no iba a resultar bien.  
  
Por fin el primer día del club había llegado, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban impacientes, pero en especial Sirius y compañía que casi reptaban por las paredes.  
  
Llegaron dos profesores, les explicaron que el club se conformaría por equipos de 4 personas que tendrían que formar para la siguiente clase, por este día solo iban a practicar 1 contra 1.  
  
-¡Ey! Lupin -Remus volteó hacia Sirius quien le hablaba con una sonrisa que no era de burla -¡Suerte! -dijo guiñando un ojo, ahora si que Remus lo había visto todo.  
  
-Eh... ah si, gracias -Dijo un confundido Remus, mientras era jalado por un profesor hacia su contrincante. Cuando recobró el sentido se encontró frente a un muchacho muy serio, ya lo había visto, era de Slytherin. Tenía en cabello negro, lacio y brillante, parecía que se lo cuidaba bien; ojos negros igual, brillantes, contrastando con la piel blanca como leche, la nariz levemente aguileña que por su piel estirada y joven le hacia ver como otro de sus atractivos. Eso hubiera pensado cualquier chica, Remus tenia sus dorados ojos en las obsidianas brillantes y frías esperando que dieran la señal de inicio.  
  
A Sirius le tocó con otro chico de Slytherin de ojos azul claro, tan fríos como el hielo, cabello rubio platino, peinado perfectamente, ni un cabello fuera de su lugar al contrario del de Sirius que tenia unos mechones negros azulados cayéndoles rebeldemente en la cara, tapando medianamente sus ojos azul oscuro como la noche.  
  
Dieron la señal, Remus lanzó un hechizo de desarme pero Severus lo esquivó lanzándose al piso, desde ahí mandó unas cuerdas con su varita de las que Remus no pudo escapar a tiempo por completo, atrapándole las piernas haciendo que cayera al suelo pesadamente. El Slytherin se levantó para inmovilizarlo completamente y así terminar el duelo pero Remus que aún tenía las manos libres le mandó un hechizo de cosquillas que hizo que Severus se cayera de nuevo y se revolcara de la risa. Había varias chicas de Ravenclaw sonrojadas viendo esa escena, no era común ver a ese chico tan serio reír y no le quedaba nada mal la sonrisa aunque por mala suerte fuera a causa de un hechizo, pensaban. Remus sonrió ante la graciosa escena. Snape inmovilizado por la risa, perdió el duelo. El gryffindor dijo el contra hechizo haciendo que Severus diera un largo suspiro aun con la sonrisa que inmediatamente desapareció para dar lugar a un ceño aun mas fruncido que cuando empezó el duelo. Remus pensó en darle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse pero se arrepintió, temió que el otro chico lo mordiera.  
  
Mientras tanto la pelea de Sirius con Lucius también había comenzado. Los dos tenían varios cortes en sus túnicas. El Slytherin con su blanco brazo lleno de púas que se veían como salían de su piel, parecía bastante doloroso, pero en sus ojos se veía decisión. Mientras tanto, Sirius sufría en el brazo y pierna izquierdos unas pústulas rojas que parecían a punto de reventar.  
  
Sirius se distrajo un poco viendo que Remus había ganado el duelo cuando de pura casualidad volteó hacia el lado contrario y esquivó una silla que iba volando rápidamente hacia él.  
  
-¡Oye! Eso es trampa, Malfoy -dijo enojado.  
  
-No, usé mi varita para arrojártela, Black -contesto Lucius con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Sirius sintió una mirada dorada y preocupada y su sonrisa arrogante que siempre lo acompañaba regresó, junto con una mirada de triunfo. Lanzó el hechizo de piernas de gelatina que Lucius no alcanzó a esquivar completamente y le dio en una pierna. Desde el piso el Slytherin le mandó una maldición para quitarle los huesos del brazo y así obligarlo a soltar la varita pero justo cuando le iba a dar, Sirius apareció un escudo por obra de magia haciendo que el hechizo rebotara en contra de su oponente, el cual, como debió haber hecho con Sirius, pegó en su brazo, que era lo que estaba mas próximo a la maldición regresada. No pudo seguir sosteniendo la varita. Sirius había ganado el duelo.  
  
-¡Maldito Black! Me las pagaras -amenazó Lucius, pero Sirius no lo escuchó, estaba demasiado ocupado caminando, con algo de dificultad, hacia los ojos dorados que estaba seguro, le dieron fuerza.  
  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien -dijo guiñando un ojo a Remus. Los ojos dorados brillaron. Sirius trataba de encontrarle significado pero repentinamente se vio rodeado de varias chicas de distintas casas hablándole, felicitándolo y llevándolo a la enfermería. Quiso decirle a Remus pero este ya habia dado media vuelta, yéndose.  
  
-Ah, yo le iba a Malfoy -dijo con total indiferencia saliendo por la puerta del Gran Salón. Remus se regañó a si mismo, sabía que mentía, ¿apoyar a Malfoy?, Sirius solo hacia bromas, Malfoy de verdad disfrutaba haciendo menos a las demás personas, definitivamente no estaba preocupado por Malfoy. Entonces, ¿por Sirius? ¿y por qué sintió esa enorme necesidad de golpear a Malfoy y llevar a Sirius-criatura oscura-Black a la enfermeria?. Tenía que hablar con Severus para preguntarle con que tipo de maleficios lo atacó porque le estaban afectando el cerebro.  
  
Al día siguiente todo estaba normal. Sirius se había recuperado rápidamente. Pero en el resto de la semana Sirius había estado muy calmado, no jugó bromas ni hizo ningún comentario. Remus se llegó a preguntar si era porque le había dicho que apoyaba a Lucius. Claro que no, ¿en que estaba pensando? Debería sentirse liberado, había sido un resto de semana muy tranquilo. Aunque aburrido.  
  
Debía admitir que a veces era divertido. ¡No! ¿de que se trata? No era igual a ellos, ¿o si? Pensándolo bien, si el estuviera de parte de ellos tal vez se hubieran salvado de algunos castigos. Una que otra ocasión estuvo tentado a rescatarlos del prefecto o del jefe de casa pero recordando que eran monstruos lo olvidaba.  
  
Era divertido que Sirius jugara bromas a James y Peter y que casualmente también lo involucrara a el. Era divertido que después los 3 se unieran, inconscientemente, para darle su merecido son hechizos graciosos como hacer que le temblara todo el cuerpo para que soltara la varita o con el hechizo de cosquillas, que entré los 3 era mucho mas efectivo. En cualquiera de los casos, Sirius terminaba en el piso muriéndose de la risa jurando venganza. Era divertido que hasta ahora se diera cuenta de que... era divertido.  
  
Iba a la clase de transformaciones pensando en todo eso cuando alguien choca contra él, haciendo que los dos cuerpos cayeran dando un golpe seco al piso. Había cerrado los ojos al caer y al abrirlos se sorprendió de ver un par de ojos parecidos a un cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, pero mas perfecto; el cielo había querido imitar a esos ojos pero había fallado. Y claro que sabia de quien eran esos ojos, nada mas y nada menos que de Sirius Black. Pero por alguna razón ninguno decía nada, ninguno se movía. Cada uno parecía estar hipnotizado con el palpitar del otro.  
  
-Eh... Black, te juro que no quiero estar en el piso todo el día, ¿eh? -dijo Remus con impaciencia al percatarse de que ya habían pasado varios segundos y a Sirius no se le había ocurrido la idea de pararse, aunque el tampoco había hecho el gran intento, pero eso no se le ocurrió.  
  
-¡Ah! Es que eres buena alfombra, Lupin. Y ahora noto que eres bueno para atrapar cosas, desde almohadas hasta personas -rió Sirius mientras se levantaba de Remus.  
  
-Supongo que eso fue un "gracias" -dijo molesto Remus sacudiéndose la túnica.  
  
-Así es, un "agradecimiento Black", deberías de estar agradecido y orgulloso de recibirlo del gran Sirius Black en persona -alardeaba el gryffindor de cabello negro. Hasta después que termino de decirse lo magnifico que era, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablaba solo.  
  
Remus iba como a 10 metros adelante en el largo corredor con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba, murmurando algo que parecía un "¿por qué a mi?", y comenzó a reír, cosa que sorprendió a Sirius, repentinamente se giró hacia el chico de ojos azules y lo miró dulcemente.  
  
-Apurémonos o llegaremos tarde -sonrió Remus. Sirius aunque mas sorprendido todavía, no lo pensó 2 veces y corrió a su lado para ir juntos a clases.  
  
De repente se escuchó una explosión no muy lejos. Remus volteó a ver a Sirius con cara de duda y se encontró con que el otro chico lo miraba con una sonrisa y ojos de malicia. El gryffindor de ojos dorados lo comprendió al instante. Sirius fue el causante de ese estruendo, por eso iba corriendo distraídamente, huyendo. Remus no pudo hacer nada mas que reír divertido, el otro chico lo imitó.  
  
Continuará...  
  
N/A: Aunque así ya parece un fin, ¿verdad? ¬_¬... pero no es esto lo que tengo en mente, así que va a continuar :p. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa... y sigo nerviosa - ~.~ ¿ya vieron? ;_; Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme y si tengo idea de lo que escribí, se las responderé ^^^U ahora contestaré los reviews MUCHAS GRACIAS!!  
  
Nury: Si, ¿verdad?, siempre me han gustado esas historias de odio/amor. Sobre la pelea, gracias por la idea, de hecho la escribí y la pensaba poner en este capitulo, pero revolvía demasiado las cosas y luego yo no podía resolverlas jajaja X.x!!! aun me falta mucha imaginación -_-, cuídate ^_-  
  
Moryn: Jaja, si, y si no son uña y carne, Remus es un chico que se comporta como chica, débil y dejadote, he tratado de ponerlo a la altura de Sirius, que sabe defenderse y es fuerte, espero haberlo logrado.  
  
Yawe: Si ya ves, debió ir en Ravenclaw ya que es todo un erudito, ¿verdad? Jaja ;_; OK OK un error casi imperceptible al ojo humano... o mas bien, a MI ojo humano cof cof, ya lo arreglé, gracias por notarlo ^^. Y si, intenté que fuera Sirius el que tomara la iniciativa, pero de una manera algo torpe mi amigo padfoot ^^U  
  
Undomiel: Si si si. Y cuando se trata de Remus y Sirius hay menos de un paso H_H. Si que inspiran estos viejos feos XD hasta a una negada para la escritura como yo.  
  
Noriko Sakuma Potter de Malfoy: Jaja, tu también te fijaste en ese pequeño detalle, lalala e.e... Es que primero tenia planeado que fueran en 6to para que estuvieran mas grandecitos y en edad de "merecer" H_H... pero si tuvieran 16 años les quedaría muy poco tiempo para convertirse en animagos y que Remus dijera que sus años en Hogwarts fueron los mas felices con su manada y bla bla bla jaja ^_- Gracias por agregarme a tu lista de msn, espero leerte pronto ^_-!!!!!!  
  
Renialt: Gracias!! T_T este cap ya tenia días listo pero no había podido pasarlo a la compu, no es que sea floja, no no no e.e... ni que me la pase chateando y perdiendo el tiempo, tampoco, ¿verdad Nori-chan, que no?  
  
Creo que el siguiente capitulo va a ser el ultimo, si es que no se me viene mas a la cabeza de repente... como siempre sucede y si tengo donde apuntar!!!! 


	3. Tus ojos en mi

Capitulo 3. Me gusta como posas tus ojos en mi, ¿lo supiste alguna vez?, yo tenía los míos en ti.  
  
Todo parecía pintar bien para Remus, no eran los grandes amigos con Sirius, James y Peter pero por lo menos ya no les quería cortar la cabeza. Desde su encuentro sorpresivo en el que Sirius chocó contra él en el pasillo, parecían llevarse mejor. Por las noches en su cuarto se quedaba platicando con ellos hasta muy tarde entre risas, comentarios y planes para molestar a los Slytherin.  
  
Y lo mas extraño es que era Sirius quien lo acercaba. De hecho fue el chico de ojos azules el que le deseó suerte en el duelo contra el Slytherin, fue él el que le habló después de ganar su propio duelo y aun cuando Remus fue grosero, el otro chico se portó amable cuando chocaron esa vez.  
  
¿Pero por qué?, ¿ha sido algo repentino o siempre había sido así sin que Remus se diera cuenta? ¿en que momento pasó?, ¿cómo fue?... ya estaba delirando, ¿qué afán de pensar en Sirius?, mejor no seguirse preguntando, no quería llegar a una respuesta.  
  
Remus se dirigía a su clase de encantamientos, aun era temprano pero quería repasar sus apuntes por la mala costumbre del maestro de hacer exámenes sorpresa. De repente sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y al voltear vio unos ojos negros y brillantes en él.  
  
-¡Hola! -saludó Remus con una gran sonrisa al chico que era nada mas y nada menos que Severus Snape, el Slytherin con quien él había competido la vez anterior en el club de duelo.  
  
-Hm -al parecer saludó Severus con una cara bastante inexpresiva pero sus ojos negros, como siempre: brillantes.  
  
-¿Tienes clase en algún lugar cercano?, por aquí solo conozco el aula de encantamientos, pero la comparto con Ravenclaw... -se quedó callado esperando una respuesta.  
  
-No -respondió secamente.  
  
-... -Remus siguió esperando una respuesta y tal vez hubiera esperado mas tiempo de no ser porque tenia prisa por repasar sus apuntes. Era muy divertido verse las caras -Ah... bueno, debo irme, ¡hasta luego! -se despidió Remus con un ademán.  
  
-Hm -respondió el otro chico aun mirándolo fijamente mientras Remus se disponía a ir al salón. Y es que ni siquiera él sabía que hacía ahí.  
  
Una discusión con otro chico, una discusión lo había hecho salir de su sala común en la hora del descanso y cuando estaba calmándose en lo que creía un pasillo vacío, se encontró con una persona de ojos tan miel que parecían dorados y cabellos castaños casi rubios con mechas plateadas, eso fue lo que llamó su atención, plateado como... ¡ah!, pero si era el chico de gryffindor que le ganó el duelo aquella vez. Ya que lo había encontrado sería buena idea retarlo pero algo lo detuvo, una sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera, muy lejana de ser de burla o superioridad. Bueno, el chico ya lo dejaba en paz, ya se iba, podía seguir pensando tranquilamente como lo hacia antes de que llegara a molestarlo.  
  
-¿Qué hace aquí una serpiente como tú? -apareció repentinamente Sirius Black empujando a Lupin para seudo defenderlo. Todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo, apenas se iba a dar la vuelta Remus para dirigirse a la clase cuando llegó el chico de ojos azules.  
  
-Nada que te importe, Black -respondió secamente el Slytherin. Al parecer no quedó complacido con esa respuesta y lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero unas manos lo tomaron fuertemente de sus propios brazos obligándolo a soltar a Severus. Era Remus con unos ojos llenos de furia.  
  
-¿Qué demonios te pasa? - gritó el chico de ojos miel. Sirius se sorprendió, pero no se intimidó.  
  
-¿Qué me pasa?, luego hablaré contigo -dijo con una mirada muy extraña que Remus no supo reconocer, pero hizo que se enojara aun mas.  
  
-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar -dijo alejándose de Sirius y volteando a ver a Severus -¿estás bien? -le preguntó. Si iba a responder y que respondería, nunca lo supieron.  
  
-¡Severus!, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.  
  
-Estoy harto de que todos me pregunten lo mismo y... nada que te importe, Malfoy -dijo Severus extrañamente alterado.  
  
-Estábamos discutiendo y te fuiste, a mi nadie me deja hablando solo, ¿entiendes? -habló el Slytherin rubio -¿Y qué haces con estos...? -preguntó agarrando de la muñeca fuertemente al chico de ojos negros y mirando a los gryffindor con repulsión.  
  
-Te lo diré de nuevo, Malfoy -dijo soltándose del agarre violentamente - No- te-interesa -siseó marchándose definitivamente.  
  
-Como que ya hay demasiados reptiles rastreros por aquí, ¿no? -interrumpió Sirius -no tienen nada que hacer aquí -finalizó.  
  
-Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera donde me plazca, Black. Vine a arreglar un asunto -lo dijo mas para si mismo volteando a ver a Severus -antes de que metieras tu narizota, así que te agradecería que te fueras a arreglar tus propios asuntos.  
  
-Malfoy, haz lo que te plazca entonces, pero lejos de nosotros y dile a tu amigo que no se meta con Remus.  
  
-Yo no lo veo muy indignado -dijo el rubio sonriendo burlonamente señalando con la cabeza a Remus.  
  
Sirius volteó hacia donde se supone debía estar Remus, pero no había nadie. Los buscó con la mirada hasta verlo caminar apresuradamente por el pasillo.  
  
-¡Ey!¡Remus! -pero el aludido no volteó, parecía no haberlo escuchado. Sirius hizo el ademán de seguirlo pero se volteó bruscamente hacia Lucius -luego nos arreglamos -dijo amenazante para darse la vuelta e ir tras Remus.  
  
Logró alcanzarlo cuando entraba al salón, la clase estaba empezando, no iba a poder hablar con él hasta que terminara. El chico de ojos miel que ya había empezado a sentarse cerca de Sirius, se dirigió hasta el fondo, lo mas alejado de Sirius, el chico de cabello negro estaba muy extrañado.  
  
La clase pasó muy lenta para Sirius quien estaba muy intrigado por la actitud de Remus. Cuando por fin terminó, el chico de ojos azules esperó a que todos salieran pero el muchacho al que esperaba salía muy rápidamente del salón.  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo -dijo el moreno tomándolo del hombro.  
  
-¿De qué? -preguntó de mala gana.  
  
-¿Por qué de repente estás enojado conmigo?, ¿hice algo malo? -en la cara de Sirius había confusión pero el chico castaño no lo notó, tal vez porque no lo miraba.  
  
-¿No sabes?, no sé que pretendías llegando así y jalándome -dijo enojado.  
  
-Estabas con la serpiente -subió la voz levemente exaltado -pensé que te estaba haciendo algo.  
  
-Y yo no puedo cuidarme solo, supongo; además no hacía nada -dijo con voz molesta.  
  
-No te puedes fiar de esas serpientes, son peligrosas, engañosas, son...  
  
-¡No entiendes! -interrumpió Remus -estoy harto, no tengo porque dar explicaciones... ¡me largo! -finalizó la conversación furioso dándose la vuelta y yéndose apresuradamente.  
  
-No... tu eres el que no entiende -susurró para el mismo con una mirada triste una vez que Remus se perdió de vista. Pero Sirius Black no se rinde fácil, pensó.  
  
Mientras tanto en un calabozo otros dos chicos también discutían. Uno de ojos grises, por lo general fríos como el hielo, pero ahora estaban brillantes como plata derretida; cabello rubio, largo, perfectamente peinado hacia atrás con una prefecta trenza. El otro chico de piel color blanco, casi irreal, con cabello y ojos negros, brillantes y hermosos y una cara que no mostraba ninguna emoción.  
  
-¡No quiero volver a verte cerca de él! -gritó Lucius. Severus nunca lo había visto tan fuera de si pero no se intimidó.  
  
-Si estoy o no con quien yo quiera es mi problema, así que no te metas -dijo el moreno intentando terminar la discusión.  
  
-Si es mi problema, no me interesa lo que hagan los demás, pero tu si, ¿entiendes? -dijo agarrando al chico de ojos negros fuertemente de los hombros.  
  
-No, y deja de jugar -dijo soltándose bruscamente de las blancas manos y alejándose rápidamente -conmigo -terminó cuando ya estaba bastante alejado del otro chico. Severus agradeció que después de tantos años su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción.  
  
~~~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~~~  
  
-Muy bien, supongo que ya tienen listo su equipo para los duelos -dijo el profesor Zomarain con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su primera clase. A Remus por alguna razón se le había olvidado por completo, lo que era muy extraño, tal vez tenía otras cosas en mente y por eso no lo recordó... ¿pero cuales? Sonrió al ver que 3 de sus amigos le hacían señas alegremente para que se uniera a ellos.  
  
-Usted, Sr. Lupin, ¿ya tiene equipo? -se dirigió el profesor para ayudar.  
  
-Si, así es, yo... -pero no pudo terminar, un brazo desde atrás le rodeó el cuello en un abrazo, una barbilla se posó en un hombro y unos suaves cabellos acariciaron su mejilla.  
  
-¡Si! Él está con nosotros, profesor -dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Remus con un brazo, con el otro hacia una señal de aprobación ( (Y) esta en el msn ¬¬) y guiñando un ojo. Remus se quedó de piedra.  
  
-Muy bien -se alegró el profesor, yendo a ayudar a otros. Remus aun no podía moverse.  
  
-¡Miren chicos!, ya tenemos el equipo completo -dijo muy sonriente Sirius dirigiéndose a James y a Peter levantando su brazo y el de Remus alegremente. Sus amigos lo miraban muy extrañados, el mismo les había comentado que discutió con Remus hacía muy poco tiempo. Bueno, por lo menos parecía feliz, últimamente lucía un poco apagado, pensó James, pero debía ser su imaginación, se dijo.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
-Severus, tu pertenecerás a mi equipo -dijo un chico de ojos fríos a la espalda de Snape, sorprendiéndolo levemente pero no lo demostró, ¿de donde había salido?.  
  
-No -respondió secamente.  
  
-¡Ah!, lo siento... ¿di la impresión de que estaba preguntando? -dijo con una cara de duda muy falsa -bueno no importa, ya le dije al profesor -Severus solo lo volteó a ver unos pocos segundos con cara de indiferencia y volvió a si posición original.  
  
Continuará...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola, muchas gracias a todos los por reviews!!!!!!!  
  
ZOÏD: Gracias por decir que es genial ;_;!!! A mi también me está empezando a gustar la pareja Lucius x Severus, como que tal vez... entre su frialdad e indiferencia puedan encontrarse y ayudarse a mostrar sentimientos.  
  
Renialt: Gracias, que bueno que te gustó. Si pensé que sería el final pero tenía que resolver algunas cosas... aaah, no sé porque nada puede ser simple y escribir una sencilla historia de amor X.x  
  
Amazona Verde: Gracias (ya parezco miss universo dando gracias, pero de verdad, gracias!!) **^^** que alegría que te gustó la descripción de los ojos, pero yo creo que nuestro Sirius precioso los ha de tener mas lindos =D°°°  
  
MoOny GiRl: Ah!, que bueno que si te gustó, la verdad yo aun muero de la pena ;_; y si, ¿no es bello Severus?, me encanta, yo también necesito un cubito para la baba, y otro para ver a Lucius y... bueno, la lista es larga X.x...  
  
Legolas: Ah, que alegría ***^o^*** gracias por lo que dices, de verdad me anima, y a mi me encanta el odio amor, si si si, que confundan los sentimientos pero que al final salgan a la luz y un final feliz, siiiiiiiiiiiii una porra a la diebetes!!!!!! +_+  
  
Undomiel: Gracias ^^!!!, creo que este ya no parece un final, es que aun no se me pega la mala costumbre de dejarlos super emocionantes como hacen todas ustedes, que me dejan mordiéndome las uñas... me gustaría dejarlas así para que vean lo que siento ;_;... ^_-  
  
Noriko: Que chido traje de marinera, ¿dónde lo compraste?, yo quiero uno XD. Gracias por lo que dices, espero que este cap. te guste también. Y si, a mi también a veces no me deja poner reviews! Espero leerte pronto que ya no te he visto en línea!!  
  
Moryn: ¿te gusta, bueno tal vez? jaja, si aun me falta mucho, no sé expresar las ideas... quise darle a Lupin un carácter fuerte, porque no me lo imagino débil, pero creo que no me salió, lo seguiré intentando.  
  
Femme Greeneyes: Gracias por lo que dices y por la bienvenida, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado y espero que este también, sigo nerviosa, pero quiero seguir escribiendo y mejorar, gracias por aceptarme en el msn, espero leerte pronto ^^!!!!!  
  
Chay: jajaja, que risa me dio ver tu review, no me lo esperaba, ¿qué hacías de chisme en mi perfil?, no, no es cierto ^_- gracias por leerlo y por apoyarme, aunque no te guste el yaoi... si, así es, es yaoi, es por eso que te pareció "raro" ¿cómo te explico? ^^U... y luego te explico porque Sirius no se levantaba de Remus +_+...  
  
LILIKATO: Yo también espero que haya mas romance, ya somos dos +_+, es que no se porque no me sale, si yo amo lo romántico, dulce, a punto del empalagamiento y no me saleeee @.@, gracias por leerme ^^ 


	4. Tu sonrisa en mi

La li ho!!!  
  
Por fin un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste!!! Este capitulo se lo dedico Sol, que nunca va a leer este fanfic porque odia a Harry Potter jo jo jo, detallitos. Pero escribe genial!!!! Tienen que leer sus fics originales, son lo mejor. Por sus historias y por la inspiración de SiriusxRemus fue que me decidí a escribir, así que gracias Sol, aunque no me leas ^^  
  
Si hay algun error de continuación por favor avísenme ^^ gracias por leer!  
  
Capitulo 4: Tu sonrisa en mi, ¿es real o solo es mi fantasía?  
  
Remus estaba acostado en su cama, tratando de dormir, pero los recuerdos de ese día no lo dejaban. Sentía algo raro en su pecho, pero no sabia que era; una emoción contenida o hambre; bueno, mañana lo pensaría. Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada o contar borreguitos o algo, pero unos ruidos extraños lo desconcentraban en su conteo, eran los ronquidos de Peter. Dormir era una tarea imposible, así que decidió tomar algún libro de su baúl y bajar a leer a la sala común, ya que se le cerraran los ojos de sueño, no habría nada que le impidiera dormir.  
  
Salió del cuarto que compartía con los otros 3 chicos, para dirigirse a la otra habitación, ahí se situó en uno de los sillones mas cercanos a la chimenea, ya se acercaba la navidad, hacia frío, lo bueno que se había bajado una colcha con él, así que subió sus pequeños pies al sillón y se cubrió completamente. Buscó la página donde se había quedado la vez anterior y se disponía a leer, pero el ruido de pasos bajando la escalera lo distrajo. Su curiosidad hizo que se quedara viendo la escalera hasta que el dueño de esas pisadas estuviera a la vista. Era Sirius.  
  
-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí abajo?, mañana tenemos clases temprano -dijo el recién llegado.  
  
-No podía dormir, así que no le encontré sentido al quedarme en la cama -respondió Remus sacando su pequeña y despeinada cabeza de la colcha. A Sirius se le colorearon levemente mas mejillas ante la tierna escena, pero la escasa luz de la chimenea le ayudó a ocultarlo -¿y tú?.  
  
-Yo tampoco podía dormir, oí que te levantabas y salías y vine a acompañarte -dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias -Remus le devolvió la sonrisa -pero debiste prever que hace frío -notó como Sirius titiritaba semi-congelado e hizo un ademán para que se sentara junto a él ofreciéndole cobertor. Sirius no lo pensó dos veces y se puso al lado de él, tapándose. Se dejó reconfortar por el calor que había dentro, con gusto se habría quedado dormido con esa calidez, porque la verdad era que se moría de sueño, pero la oportunidad de estar a solas con Remus no se la perdía por nada del mundo.  
  
-Estuviste muy bien hoy en el duelo -comenzó a platicar Sirius.  
  
-He estado practicando DCAO para el duelo, ustedes tampoco lo hicieron nada mal.  
  
-Creo que hacemos una gran equipo, ¿no te parece?.  
  
-Si, no estuvo mal tu idea, me alegro que me hayas unido a tu equipo, al principio me sorprendí bastante -dijo el chico de piel trigueña con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal, pero sin quitar la sonrisa.  
  
-Es que yo... -titubeó Sirius -quería que estuvieras conmigo -hizo una pausa para ver la cara de Remus, este lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero sin sonreír. Sirius tragó saliva -quería que estuvieras con nosotros -corrigió sin pensarlo, volteó a ver al chico que estaba a su lado, la sonrisa había vuelto a sus labios. "Estúpido" se dijo a si mismo, no pudo conservar su postura ante Remus, había tenido el valor de decírselo y se echa para atrás en un momento decisivo. Sirius maldijo a todas y cada una de sus neuronas paralizadas y siguió hablando como si nada, esperando otra oportunidad.  
  
++-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-++  
  
A la mañana siguiente un chico en pijama de cabello negro alborotado y lentes miraba muy interesado un sillón de la sala común. En su cara se reflejaba una gran duda, como si le costara mucho trabajo tomar una decisión importante. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara. Muy despacio metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de dormir, con sumo cuidado sacó su varita y la levantó disponiéndose a lanzar un hechizo.  
  
-¡Ey! ¡James! ¿qué haces acá abajo? -el aludido solo atinó a hacer una cara de sorpresa y llevarse las manos a la boca tratando de indicar al recién llegado que guardara silencio. -me desperté y no vi a nadie, por eso decidí bajar -dijo ignorando olímpicamente a James. Este ultimo seguía haciendo gestos para que cerrara la boca. Volvió la cabeza al sillón que anteriormente observaba tan interesado y respiró aliviado, aun podría lograr lo planeado si podía callar a Peter -¡Aaaah! ¡mira! ¡son Sirius y Lupin! -gritó -... ¿por qué estas tan callado?...  
  
-¿Quién grita tanto?... Peter, cállate, estas no son horas para hacer ese escanda... ¡¡AAAH!! -gritó el recién despertado moreno al notarse acostado sobre las piernas de Remus haciendo que este despertara también.  
  
-¿Ah?, ¿qué, que pasa?... ¿Black?, ¿qué hacías encima de mi?... ¡Aaah! -gritó Remus al notar la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraban y que no estaban solos, había un James y un Peter mirándolos.  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó interesado Peter.  
  
-No, ¡¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?! -le reprendió Sirius.  
  
-¡Argh! ¡basta! ¡los odio a todos!  
  
-¿Qué te pasa James? -preguntó Sirius extrañado por el repentino grito de su amigo.  
  
-Es que yo... yo iba a... ¡argh! Estaban ahí acostados -dijo señalando con cara de frustración -y después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo se me ocurrió la mejor manera de despertarlos -se dibujó se media sonrisa enferma en su rostro para luego volver a su cara de frustración -¡pero llega Peter gritando! ¡arruinándome todo! -volteó a ver al aludido muy rápido con cara de enojo haciendo que este diera un pequeño brinco.  
  
-Pero que exagerado eres -dijo Sirius entre risas -para la próxima antes de cualquier cosa amordaza a Peter -todos exepto James rieron, Peter un poco sonrojado, Sirius de manera escandalosa y Remus nopudo dejar de sonreir ante la cara de decepcion del "pobre" de James.  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*  
  
-Vaya Lupin, ¡como comes! -dijo Sirius entre sorprendido y asustado. Remus ya iba por el segundo plato de avena con miel, varios panes tostados y ya le estaba echando ojo a los huevos revueltos. El chico de cabellos castaños hizo una pausa para terminar de masticar y responderle a su compañero.  
  
-Si, estos días me siento con mucha energía ¡y con mucha hambre también! -dijo dando una gran mordida a un pan. Sirius estaba a punto de preguntarle si no era normal en él, tener energía y hambre, ya que el mismo en particular poco le faltaba para que le diagnosticaran hiperactividad, pero un fuerte ruido lo distrajo, el estruendo de la puerta del comedor abriéndose de manera escandalosa. Era Malfoy y compañía, siempre llamando la atención.  
  
El recién llegado inmediatamente ubicó a Sirius y le mandó una mirada que claramente se definía como odio. El chico moreno por no tenerle miedo, o por tonto, le sostuvo la mirada con el mismo odio, ninguno apartaba los ojos del otro, era un duelo y ninguno se podía dar el lujo de perder.  
  
-Malfoy sigue enojado con Sirius desde aquella vez que de pura suerte le ganó en el club de duelo.  
  
-¡¿Qué dices, Peter?!- Sirius volteó inconscientemente hacia el pequeño, rompiendo el lazo de miradas -...¡auch! -se quejó regresando a ver a Lucius para continuar con su lucha pero solo se encontró una mirada de triunfo y una sonrisa burlona por parte del chico rubio para después voltearse ignorándolo.  
  
Lucius se dirigió a su respectiva mesa con aire prepotente donde una chica rubia muy guapa le hacia una elegante y discreta seña para que se sentara con ella, Narcissa Black.  
  
-¿Podrías repetir eso de que le gané a Malfoy a la suerte?- preguntó Sirius después de dar un gruñido y voltear a ver a Peter visiblemente enojado, elevando el tono de su voz en la última palabra.  
  
-B-bueno yo... yo solo -Balbuceó el aludido, no es que su propio amigo lo intimidara... bueno, si; pero se había metido con lo mas Black de Sirius, su ego.  
  
-¿Crees que solo le gané por eso? -dijo amenazante. Remus y James solo observaban expectantes. Remus aun con el bocado en la boca y James ya tenia rato de haber dejado de comer para estar mas atento en la discusión, hasta que por fin decidió arriesgarse e intervenir para tratar de ayudar a su amigo.  
  
-Vamos Sirius, no lo tomes así -dijo volteando a ver la reacción de Sirius quien lucia una cara de desconfianza y a la vez de interés como retándolo a calmarlo -y no es que no confiemos en tus habilidades -volteó a verlo de nuevo, temiendo haber echado a perder su intento de arreglar las cosas... y si lo había echado a perder. Sirius de nuevo mostraba su cara de enojo.  
  
-Ese maldito presumido... -gruñó Sirius.  
  
-Si, se cree mucho -continuó James, ya que intentar calmarlo no había funcionado, darle por su lado era su nueva estrategia.  
  
-Solo por que va en último grado -dijo Remus terminando de masticar.  
  
-Y por que es muy rico -dijo Peter.  
  
-Es muy popular con las chicas -observó James.  
  
-Es Prefecto -dijo Remus antes de tomar un vaso con jugo de calabaza.  
  
-Lleva las mejores calificaciones de su casa -dijo Peter.  
  
-Se sabe millones de maldiciones -continuó James.  
  
-Es capitán del equipo de quidditch -dijo de repente Sirius muy serio pero ya sin su cara enojada.  
  
-¡Y solo por eso se cree mucho!¡Que tontería! -gritó Remus, indignado con una mano en la cabeza dramáticamente, levantándose escandalosamente de su asiento.  
  
-Siento un dejo de sarcasmo en tu voz, Remus -dijo Sirius serio con una gota en la cabeza. El castaño solo respondió sonriendo y luego riéndose para finalmente sacarle la lengua. Los cuatro chicos rieron y siguieron platicando normalmente, habían logrado hacer olvidar a Sirius la anterior discusión.  
  
+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0  
  
Esa misma noche los chicos se preparaban para dormir. Ya se acercaba diciembre y empezaba a hacer frío. Sirius se dirigió a la ventana para cerrarla mientras los otros terminaban de ponerse las pijamas.  
  
-Sirius, ¿qué haces?, ya cierra la ventana, me muero de frío  
  
-¿Eh?, ah si, lo siento, es que... vengan, tienen que ver esto -los otros chicos se acercaron y Sirius señaló al cielo -nunca había visto la luna llena tan grande.  
  
-Cierto, se parece a uno de esos cuadros muggles -dijo James  
  
-Rara vez se ve así, ¿dónde está Remus?, tiene que verla -dijo Sirius  
  
-No sé, la última vez que lo vi fue en la clase de la tarde -respondió Peter  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
Al día siguiente no vieron a Remus en ninguna clase, hasta la hora de la cena en el Gran Comedor. El chico desaparecido lucia muy delgado y con ojeras, como si no hubiera comido nada en días, se acercaron a él inmediatamente. Remus los recibió con una sonrisa.  
  
-Hola chicos.  
  
-Hola Rem, ¿cómo est...  
  
-¿Donde estabas? -preguntó Sirius de modo imperativo, interrumpiendo a James.  
  
-Tuve que salir de emergencia -fue toda su respuesta. A Sirius no lo convenció para nada pero decidió quedarse callado al ver el estado de su amigo.  
  
-¿Ya comiste? -preguntó el chico de ojos azules visiblemente preocupado.  
  
-No, acababa de sentarme cuando entraron -dijo de manera cansada, sus ojos casi se cerraban, ¿a dónde habría ido que regresó en ese estado?, Sirius estaba tentado a cuestionarle todo pero ya habría tiempo.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué esperamos?, comamos, muero de hambre -les aconsejó Sirius.  
  
Entre el resumen del día para Remus, platicas y planes para molestar gente, Sirius notó que Remus, aparte de que casi no les prestaba atención, solo picaba su comida. Esto lo dejó muy confundido, ¿por qué un cambio tan radical de un día para otro? Tenía que haber una explicación pero por mas que buscaba en su mente no encontraba algo coherente, ¿salir de emergencia?, fue la respuesta que les dio Remus, pero eso no podía desgastar así a una persona de esa manera, tenía que ser otra cosa... ¿Remus les había mentido?, ¿por qué?  
  
-¿Qué pasa Rem?, ¿por qué no comes? -lo medio reprendió el chico moreno a su lado.  
  
-No tengo hambre -dijo sonriendo a ser sorprendido en falta. Sirius lo miró extrañado, aún meditando sobre su manera de ser, era muy diferente a ayer en la mañana. -me muero de sueño, me voy a la habitación, allá los espero chicos -se despidió con un ademán.  
  
-Espera... Remus -decía Sirius con la boca llena -yo... tam... bien ya terminé -dijo levantándose y alcanzando a Remus. El chico de cabello café claro solo le contestó esperándolo.  
  
Caminaron por los pasillos muy callados, Remus muy cansado hasta para hablar, Sirius pensando en como sacarle la verdad a Remus, porque ya era un hecho que les había mentido, tendría que pedirle ayuda a James y a Peter, seguramente ellos ya se habían dado cuenta. También pensaba en algo que debía decirle a Remus, que no había tenido el valor de hacerlo antes y que se había reprimido hace tiempo y que por desgracia, dada la situación de Remus no era el momento.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hasta aquí, no pude mas, mi inspiración no dio para un párrafo mas -_-... espero que el siguiente capitulo me salga mas largo (y con algo mas de sentido, claro) tengo varias cosas planeadas, pero es difícil llegar a ellas, ¿no les pasa eso?. Quise escribir mas fluido, pero se me dificulta, siento que algunas partes me salieron forzadas, pero le puse todas las ganas y espero que conforme vaya escribiendo se me hagan las cosas mas fáciles, gracias por leer hasta acá y darme su apoyo, de verdad que me sirve mucho ;_;. Mi historia ya iba por la página 3 de los fics de SiriusxRemus, ya tenia tiempo que no escribía, es que no se me venia nada a la cabezota, disculpen el retraso!  
  
Gracias a todos los que leen; a los que dejan reviews y a los que no dejan ^^  
  
Noriko: Gracias por leer y por darme el nombre de tienda donde compraste tu traje, ya fui a comprarme el mío, ahora solo falta encontrarme a un Tuxedo Mask (que si tiene cabello largo y negro con ojos azules y que se convierte en perro, mejor, jo jo jo)  
  
ZOÏD: (siempre me ando peleando con las teclas para que me salgan los dos puntos en la I XD) grax por los aplausos ^^!!!!!!! En este cap no sale Severus pero en el próximo planeo (y espero que mi cabeza no me traicione) que si salga y que interactué mas con Lucius.  
  
Renialt: No, no va a haber un SeverusxRemus, como que ya así como está me cuesta trabajo, jo jo jo jo ;_; gracias por lo que opinas de mi fic, espero no meter la pata, hasta luego!!  
  
Legolas: jejeje no, no quiero que le tengan fácil... lo difícil es ponerle todos esos obstáculos, ¿tu como le haces?, pásame la receta. Y no es que Severus anduviera de chismoso, solo que estaba en el peor lugar en el peor momento, pobrecillo, siempre le toca la de perder u.u!!! el menso de Severus, jajaja que tierno.  
  
Megumi014: Si si si, ellos son el uno para el otro, no hay mas opciones, por mas que los quieran emparejar con otros personajes en otras historias (y que yo lea esas historias encantada de la vida *o* XD) ellos son únicos!!!  
  
MoOny GiRl: Jajajaja, que bueno que pienses en grande, ¿eres de Slytherin?, eso de hacer una compañía de cubitos de baba me parece una grandiosa y ambiciosa idea, tu dices cuando empezamos!!! Espero que este cap te guste también, no me acuerdo de lo que escribí pero espero que les agrade ~.~... Que bueno que continuaste tu fic, fue de los primeros que lei y es de mis favoritos, tu nuevo cap me encantó, continúalo pronto por favor!!  
  
Undomiel: Una disculpa por la ausencia de Lucius y Severus no sé porque no quisieron salir en este capitulo, han de estar en huelga por querer su propio fic, pobrecitos maniwis, pobrecitos. Pero espero que en el próximo si lo hagan. ¿Un Sev-Rem?... mi cabeza no podria tanto ~.~ lo siento. Hace un mes que actualizaste tu fic, ¿para cuando el próximo capitulo? ;_;!!!!  
  
Minore W.Moon: jo jo, ¿de verdad te dejé intrigada?, que alegría ;_; espero dejarte mas intrigada con este capitulo (jaja, es que esa es la intención de escribir fanfiction, ¿no?), X.x.... baigon!  
  
Sakuratsukamori: waaa que bonitas cosas dices ;_;... gracias por todo y me alegro que te esté gustando, espero que este capitulo también te agrade ^^. Si, a mi Sevvye pooh (no se a quien le copié eso, que espero me disculpe ^^U) me lo imagino wapo, es que siendo joven con la piel mas estirada y eso, no debió verse tan mal, y he visto muchas personas con la nariz aguileña bastante atractivas y él con los ojos negros, el cabello haciendole juego y la piel blanca, con esa mirada que describen.... H_H..... mejor no le sigo ^^U.... Y si, también mi intención ha sido poner a Remus como lo que a mi me parece que es: un hommmbre, con mucha fuerza (por su situación como licantropo) tanto física como mentalmente (no cualquiera vive tantos años con esa enfermedad siedo rechazado por magos y muggles... uy creo que ya me pasé, espero no haberte aburrido, hasta luego!!  
  
LILIKATO: Gracias por lo que dices y por las porras. Otra disculpa por la ausencia de Severus y Lucius X.x... tengo que ponerme las pilas con ellos. Y pos si, no me sale romántico... pero tampoco me sale angustiante ni de humor ni nada ¬¬¬!!! Digame que hacer doctora!!!! ...... creo que ya estoy desvariando, de verdad necesito un psicólogo u.u!!!!  
  
Edeiel Snape-Black: Gracias, que bueno que te está gustando ^^, una disculpa por no haber podido leer tus fics, pero te prometo que a partir de mañana lo haré. Estos dos meses no he podido estar en mi compu mucho tiempo y solo medio he tenido tiempo de leer las actualizaciones (y no he podido actualizar en 3 meses por lo mismo), de nuevo una disculpa y espero que disfrutes este capitulo.  
  
EDNA: Hola ^^, gracias por lo que dices y por tu recomendación y espero que como dices, conforme vaya escribiendo se vayan aclarando mas mis ideas, pero sobre todo poder explicarlas mejor. No dejaré el fic, hasta que lo termine, solo se retrasará un poco por falta de inspiración ^^U gracias de nuevo!.  
  
Vrag: Si, son bellos cuando están pekes, lo malo es que hay muchas limitaciones con lo que pueden hacer H_H... ^^U. Malos entendidos, claro que si!!!! Los celos son el mejor sentimiento del mundo!!! (en un fanfic jo jo) 


	5. Déjame estar contigo

Capitulo 5. Déjame estar contigo, tan cerca como yo quiera, lo suficiente para mi, para escuchar tu corazón latir rápidamente.  
  
Sirius daba vueltas y vueltas en la sala común, estaba muy preocupado por las extrañas desapariciones de Remus y por el estado en que siempre regresaba como hace pocos días. Podría preguntarle, ahora se hablaban; antes tenia que preguntarle a sus amigos, pero ni ellos sabían.  
  
Bueno, estaba decidido, esta noche le preguntaría, pero antes... tenía que decirle algo muy importante. ¿O primero preguntarle y luego decirle?, ¿y si nadamas le preguntaba?. No. Tenía que ser valiente y decirle... ¿y si nadamas le decía?... tampoco, podría ser algo grave y debía ayudarle.  
  
Ahora si, estaba decidido, haría las dos cosas, pero aún no sabía en que orden, ya vería estando frente a él, o eso esperaba.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
-Severus- dijo una voz fría arrastrando las palabras. El aludido solo suspiró y volteó hacia su interlocutor.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó con impaciencia. No tenía prisa pero mientras menos tiempo estuviera con Lucius, mejor.  
  
-Precisamente, hablar de la manera que tienes de dirigirte a mi, pequeño. Soy 4 años mayor que tu y merezco mas respeto- dijo de una manera muy tranquila. Hizo una pausa, al ver que el moreno no decía nada, continuó -sobre todo porque a muchos de tercero, como tu; venderían a su madre porque les hablara o los tratara tan bien como a ti.  
  
-Yo no necesito tus buenos tratos, Malfoy; y si es todo lo que ibas a decir, adiós- diciendo esto dio la espalda al rubio y siguió su camino. No había dado tres pasos cuando fue tirado fuertemente del brazo, obligándolo a darse vuelta, era Lucius. Lo miraba con furia en esos ojos azules tormenta y algo mas que Severus no supo describir. Lucius parecía a punto de decir algo cuando una voz lo llamó por su nombre. Era Narcissa Black.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Narcissa?- preguntó Lucius, su voz parecía poco interesada, aunque con su voz fría característica, era difícil saberlo, tal vez estaba radiante de felicidad, pensó Severus.  
  
Narcissa apenas volteó a ver al moreno de manera arrogante para posar después sus ojos en Malfoy -¿por qué no estuviste en el desayuno?, tu padre te mandó una carta, mas bien, nos mandó una carta, tienes que leerla- parecía muy emocionada. Narcissa era una chica muy hermosa, ojos azul cielo, cabello levemente ondulado perfectamente peinado, hasta parecía que el mismo se acomodaba con toda la intención de verse impecable, de color rubio dorado.  
  
Severus notó que los ojos de Lucius se ensancharon un poco ante lo dicho por Narcissa, tal vez por sorpresa. También el rubio dejó de presionar el brazo de Snape. Este aprovechó para soltarse e irse rápidamente. El pecho le dolía.  
  
Mientras tanto Lucius que se había dado cuenta del suelte de Severus demasiado tarde, no pudo hacer nada; estaba muy sorprendido por la carta llegada de su padre, y peor aún, ¿qué tenía que ver Narcisa con eso?, sospechaba lo peor.  
  
~~**###########################**~~  
  
Sirius subía la escalera hacia su habitación, esperaba encontrar a Remus ahí. Al llegar se alegró de que el cuarto estuviera vacío, aún no estaba preparado. Se dirigió al baño a remojarse la cara; hacia frío, pero aun así sería buena idea refrescarse mas las ideas. En un momento mas iría a buscarlo. Abrió la puerta tranquilamente, entre mas tiempo se tardara, mejor; no es que quisiera retrasar su encuentro con el chico castaño claro, solo que...  
  
-...¡Sirius!  
  
-R-Remus...  
  
Ahí estaba Remus, solo con una toalla, al parecer se acababa de terminar de bañar. Sirius se quedó unos segundos contemplándolo, viendo su largo cuello, sus hombros, después su pecho, delgado pero con los músculos definidos, mas abajo su vientre, ya iba mas para abajo cuando algo le llamó la atención; una cicatriz, bastante larga y con una forma muy extraña... levantó la mirada para preguntarle a Remus sobre ella, se encontró con unos ojos furiosos y una cara muy roja. Todo en cuestión de segundos.  
  
-¿Qué-demonios-haces-aquíiiiiiiiiiii??????- gritó bastante exaltado y amenazando con lanzarle una barra de jabón.  
  
-Yo... Remus... solo quería, ¡auch!- trató de explicar recibiendo en jabón de lleno en su perfecta nariz, esquivando el shampoo, el cepillo y otras cosas que no alcanzó a identificar. -Espera... Remus... ¡déjame explicarte!- decía mientras eludía milagrosamente los objetos. El moreno no recordaba que hubiera tantas cosas peligrosas en el baño.  
  
-¡Explícale a esto!- gritó Remus lanzando lo último que encontró cerca de sus manos, que dio contra la puerta que Sirius había usado como escudo.  
  
-Remus, tengo que decirte algo- dijo Sirius escudándose con la puerta todavía.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó de mala gana, cubriéndose como con 3 toallas, sobre todo la parte donde se encontraba su cicatriz.  
  
Tal vez no era el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento pero... -Me gustas- dijo asomando tímidamente la cabeza por detrás de la puerta con voz muy baja pero lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada por Remus. El chico castaño se quedó paralizado, no dijo nada, solo abrió los ojos muy desconcertado por la inesperada declaración de Sirius. Estaba realmente confundido, ¿qué demonios pasaba?, ya tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza como para que viniera Sirius y le diera mas en que pensar.  
  
-Estas bromeando...- dijo Lupin con una voz que trataba de ser fría y si lograba su cometido.  
  
-No...- aseguró el otro chico.  
  
-Estas confundido- le dio otra oportunidad al moreno de que se retractara.  
  
-Tampoco- respondió muy serio. Le consternaba la manera en que Remus había reaccionado, ¿lo estaba rechazando? No había previsto esa opción. Nadie en su sano juicio rechazaba a Sirius Black. Así que decidió darle otra oportunidad, seguramente no le había entendido. -Mira Rem, me gustas y quiero que seamos algo mas que amigos- dijo de manera mas calmada mientras entraba de nuevo al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si y por último lo miró a los ojos.  
  
-Creo que estas confundido- Sirius abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa -ya que los dos somos hombres...  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Remus guardó silencio antes de contestar.  
  
-No quiero escuchar mas de eso, con permiso- dijo finalmente haciendo a un lado a Sirius para dirigirse a la habitación. El moreno no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo al frente cuando Remus pasó al lado suyo.  
  
Remus caminó rápido hacia su baúl para vestirse. Lo que le había dicho su compañero segundos antes lo dejó sin palabras, sin ideas, sin aire. Volteó hacia el baño terminando de ponerse la túnica. Casi se cae de espaldas. Sirius salía del baño y se dirigía hacia él, mirándolo fijamente.  
  
-No me puedes dejar así, no me has respondido- habló el moreno cuando quedó frente al otro chico.  
  
-No voy a seguir tu juego Sirius.  
  
-No estoy jugando- dijo un poco exaltado.  
  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte...- articuló sin mirar al moreno a lo ojos. Hubo un largo silencio después de eso. Mientras tanto, Remus pensaba; a Sirius no se le había acusado de mentiroso, pero aún así no podía creer que fuera verdad; había algo que le oprimía en corazón, pero no sabía que era.  
  
Mientras tanto Sirius no sabía que pensar, para el no fue nada fácil decir esas palabras, y menos a otro hombre. Aún no entendía como empezó a sentir eso por el otro chico. Pero era algo que no podía detener y peor aún, cada vez avanzaba mas.  
  
******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
Severus trataba en vano de leer en su sala común, unos murmullos lo distraían; Narcisa y su grupo de amigas de séptimo grado. Y no es que no pudiera evitar escucharlas, tenía la habilidad de meterse en su mundo y no salir de ahí. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente porque, aunque el no lo admitiera, le interesaba lo que esas chicas decían.  
  
Hace unas cuantas horas se había dado a conocer la condición de Narcissa Black como prometida de Lucius Malfoy; lo que era muy incómodo para el chico de ojos negros. Por un lado Lucius le decía que no era cosa de él, que solo era algo que le habían impuesto sus padres sin su consentimiento y debía acatarlo. Por otro lado Narcisa decía que su relación era perfecta y que estaban muy enamorados. Severus repentinamente sintió que había muy poco aire en la mazmorra pero no podía o no se quería ir de ahí.  
  
-Lucius me dijo que siempre le he gustado.  
  
-Que afortunada eres, Narcissa- dijo una de sus amigas emocionada.  
  
-¿Afortunada?, es lo que merezco- le respondió la rubia sin sobresaltarse pero dejando muy claro lo dicho. Aunque apenas tenía 17 años, Narcissa era una chica muy educada y elegante y como todo Slytherin con sus proyectos muy claros.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Por fin un capitulo después de 5 años, espero que les haya gustado. Estoy feliz porque recibí mi primera amenaza de muerte, ¿no es bello? ^^. Muchas gracias a los que me leen, de verdad, gracias por su apoyo, que felix ;_;  
  
Reina-Ayesha: Gracias por leerme ^^. Y si, el pobre de Remus era la victima, pero no era a propósito hacerlo enojar, es solo que... alguien necesitaba de su atención jo jo ^^U  
  
Edeiel Snape-Black: Pos si pobrecillos. pero quisiera que sufrieran mas pero no se me ocurre nada XD (cof cof nota a mi misma, dejar de difamarme cof cof)  
  
Renialt Shirou: Ahora si puse a Lucius y Snape... hasta creo que salieron mas que los protagonistas ¬_¬ cof cof.... espero que te guste, gracias ^^  
  
Undomiel de Malfoy: jaja gracias por tus comentarios ^^. Por cierto, ya había comentado que Sirius si se preocupada por Remus, hasta le preguntaba a sus compañeros, creo que en el cap 1... o 2... e.e. Aun no actualizas tu fic, para que yo haya actualizado antes que tu es que de plano andas muy desinspirada, con razón el sol se puso a echar chispas.  
  
Sakuratsukamori: jaja, ¿la leiste toda? Chaz... tan poquito se le entendie X.x cof cof. Yo me he traumado con Snape, pero también con Lucius, deberías darle una oportunidad, es tan sexy H_H. Me alegra que te haya gustado esa escena, tenia miedo de que pensaran que fuera muy cursi o algo así. Jaja enrollarse como las persianas, lo voy intentar :P. Gracias por decir que no me salió forzado, eso vale mucho para mi ;_; espero que este te guste también. Viva el yaoi!, Vivan RemxSirius! vivan LucxSev! Vivan HarxDra!... pos ya de na vez todos XD  
  
Mina-Moon: Gracias por lo que dices ^^ jo jo, pos si, aun Peter no ha hecho nada malo asi que mientras tanto son buenos amigos, ¿no? Aunque debería matarlo de una vez para que no haga nada después XD  
  
LILIKATO: Jeje muchas gracias!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior, espero que este también... que ya salen Lucius y Severus, espero que no esté muy cursi X,x! Muchas gracias por su apoyo linda y preciosa doctora LILIKATO :D  
  
Vrag: jaja ¿fue mucho sarcasmo? e.e tal vez, pero es verdad, creo que Lucius tiene derecho a presumir lo que quiera H_H ¿'no crees? Ji ji, espero que te guste este cap, aunque no salio James ni Peter ;_;  
  
Moony Girl: jajajaja, me uno a tu club!!! Babear por cualquier chico guapo, sin importar de que casa sea, que no digan que discriminamos!!!!!! ¿verdad? Yo soy... Sly Mind - Gry Heart jaja, pero me pusieron en Ravenclaw y Reina de Inglaterra, jaja pobrecita de mi X.x  
  
Sana: jeje aquí esta, tarde pero seguro... mas bien tarde e inseguro pero aquí esta, espero que te agrade, muchas gracias por tu review ^^  
  
Sevagkd: ¿2 cap!?!?!?! Casi se me seca el cerebro con este ;_;... espero que con este baste por mientras, tataré de poner otro lo menos posible X.x. Gracias por la amenaza, me ayudo a seguir jeje, creo que soy de esas personas que trabajan bajo presión XD... No tocaré a Remus y Sirius solo unas cuantas toqueteadas, lo juro ()=)  
  
Galasu: Waaa que sorpresa ver tu review por acá, muchas gracias por lo que dices ^^, no creo que sea para tanto. Tu fic es genial, vi que actualizaste, ya que me quité de encima a este ya puedo leer tranquila, yujuu, grax!!! ^^ 


	6. Mi ultima noche por ti

No es el Apocalipsis, solo es mi nuevo capitulo ^^U espero que lo disfruten.  
  
Cap. 6. Mi última noche aquí por ti, las mismas canciones, solo una vez mas.  
  
-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! ¡Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus! –gritaba James Potter por los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando a su mejor amigo. Después de buscarlo por todo el castillo, literalmente, lo vino encontrando en su propia sala común, cabe mencionar que se quería tirar a un barranco. Lo halló en un mesa recostando la cabeza en sus brazos -¡Siriuuuuuuuuuus! –llegó alegremente el chico de lentes empujándolo haciendo que Sirius cayera de la silla – ops, lo siento, creo que se me fue la mano – se disculpó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.  
  
-No hay problema- dijo Sirius sospechosamente calmado y volvió a sentarse en la misma posición como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Nada que ver con la habitual hiperactividad marca pánico que por lo general lo inundaba. Ahora James sería en único hiperactivo, en esa inmensa escuela, solo, para siempre, en las frías noches de invierno, sin amigos, que cruel era la vida con el... ¡no podía permitirlo! Era hora de dejar de desvariar y tomar acción.  
  
-¿Qué tienes? –directo, al punto, sin rodeos; bueno, basta, era hora de escuchar la respuesta de su amigo. -... – esperar la respuesta de su amigo -...¿Sirius?  
  
-...Nada  
  
-¿Cómo que nada?, ¿por qué estás así? –insistió James  
  
-En serio, solo quiero estar solo -¿cómo decirle que fue rechazado? ¿cómo decirle que fue rechazado por un hombre? ¿cómo decirle que ese hombre era Remus Lupin? De verdad tenía razones para quedarse callado.  
  
-A mi no me engañas, tu nunca tienes ese hum... –James calló de repente, Sirius se dio cuenta de esto y asomó un ojo por entre sus brazos, ¿acaso suponía algo? -¡pero claro! ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? –"oh oh" pensó Sirius, había olvidado lo perspicaz que podía llegar a ser su amigo.  
  
-¿A que te refieres? –dijo temeroso.  
  
-Es obvio amigo –"parece que se dio cuenta" –tu seriedad –"oh no" –no quieres dar la cara –"si, no había duda" –tu –"el" –tienes –"lo" -...¡un barro! –"...¿sabia?". Sirius de nuevo calló de la silla sin la necesidad de que James lo empujara.  
  
-¿¡De donde sacas eso?! -preguntó exaltado Sirius, levantándose del piso. Sacó un espejo de quien sabe donde y se examinó -¡mira! No tengo nada –dijo acercando su perfecto rostro al de su amigo para después sentarse.  
  
-¡OK! OK, ¡te creo! –dijo burlándose –pero entonces –recuperando la compostura –si no es eso, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó sentándose a su lado y hostigándolo con la mirada.  
  
-Que no me pasa nada –respondió volteando la cara hacia la pared. Se sentía mal de ocultarle eso a su mejor amigo, pero es que... ¡era tan difícil! ¿cómo decirle? ¿cómo decirle que... ¡argh! ¡ni siquiera se lo podía decir a el mismo!  
  
-¿Cómo que no? ¿y esa cara de hipogrifo triste? –el chico de lentes no se rendía fácilmente. Pero si seguía así no iba a poder sacarle nada a su amigo. Era hora del plan B. Se quedó callado, su mirada se puso triste; Sirius volteó a verlo por el repentino silencio pero James volteó hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada azul. Sus ojos se opacaron -¿o es que no confías en mi? ¿no me consideras tu amigo? –CHANTAJE.  
  
-No entiendes James, no se trata de eso... –no pudo continuar. Su amigo se levantó de la silla bruscamente.  
  
-Si entiendo –dijo caminando unos cuantos pasos lentamente, dándole la espalda a Sirius –no me quieres decir, no te doy la suficiente confianza. –mejor drama, mejor actuación, mejor tema musical: ¡James Potter!  
  
-No es eso... –hubo una pausa –OK te lo diré –Sirius no supo como James regresó tan rápido a la silla, sentándose, con la cabeza recargada en una mano, los ojos muy abiertos, listo para escuchar.  
  
-Puedes empezar.  
  
~*** =============*~~~*=============== ***~  
  
Mientras tanto Remus estaba en la biblioteca, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, mañana iniciarían las vacaciones de navidad y no tenia que estudiar o hacer tarea. Pero quería pensar, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no le cabían. Y en ese lugar tenía todo el silencio que necesitaba y la tranquilidad de que ciertas personas, que al parecer creían que la biblioteca estaba poseída o algo peor, nunca entraban ahí.  
  
Lo que Sirius le había dicho el día anterior lo desconcertaba sobremanera. ¿Qué se creía?¿qué podía llegar así, decírselo y que lo aceptara? ¿o que era lo que esperaba? No sabía que pensar. Lo peor era esa sensación cuando pensaba en Sirius o estaba cerca de él. Desde la primera vez, aunque su encuentro no fue muy afortunado, cuando lo empujó al ir corriendo, lo que sintió fue electricidad, energía pura, pero decidió olvidar, ocultar eso dentro de sí y olvidarlo, tal vez había sido su imaginación.  
  
Y cuando estando en un salón o cualquier otro lugar, lo sentía cuando llegaba, sin tener que voltear, pero teniendo la necesidad de verlo, ¿pero era correcto?, 'no' se respondió a si mismo, se convenció de que solo era su imaginación y decidió no tomarlo en cuenta o que la mala vibra de Sirius inundaba el salón. Era mejor decirse eso a explicar algo que no entendía.  
  
Por otra parte, era mejor dejar de intentar razonar sobre eso, el no se podía dar el lujo de pensar como los demás adolescentes. Pronto sería luna llena, el 23 de diciembre, muy cerca de Navidad... aunque a el en realidad no le importaba mucho. Desde el accidente ya nada era lo mismo, cada día tenía que tener presente la maldición. El pequeño Remus había sido obligado a madurar demasiado pronto.  
  
-Estúpido Black... –aunque al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un chico.  
  
////////////*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*////////////////  
  
-Ajá, sigo esperando, Black, dijiste que me ibas a contar –James ya estaba impaciente, su amigo dio un profundo y largo respiro.  
  
-OK... lo que pasa es que... me gusta alguien –Sirius decidió empezar poco a poco, como entrar lentamente a una alberca helada.  
  
-¿En serio? Vaya, eso si es nuevo, pero no creo que estés con esa cara por eso.  
  
-Si me dejaras terminar...-dijo impaciente y nervioso.  
  
-Tienes razón, continúa, ¡anda, anda!  
  
-Hm... –dio una mirada de reproche, vio alrededor de ellos por si había alguien escuchando y siguió –le dije a esa persona lo que sentía... –James lo miró interesado, invitándolo a continuar -...fui rechazado –James abrió los ojos como platos, muy sorprendido, casi se le iba el aire, eso era algo nuevo, pero aún había mas –fui rechazado por un hombre –James casi sufre un paro cardiaco –...y ese hombre es Remus –ahora si, James sufre un paro cardiaco.  
  
~=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#~  
  
Severus Snape, siempre con la mala suerte... ¿o buena? De estar en el peor lugar en el momento menos indicado y esta vez no era la excepción, estaba en el punto exacto donde podía escuchar perfectamente la discusión de unos chicos de Slytherin, dos y tres grados mayores que el.  
  
-Maldito Lucius –dijo uno.  
  
-Si, siempre tiene lo mejor –apoyó el otro.  
  
-Pero ahora con Narcissa, rebasó el límite –dijo un tercero.  
  
-Ella es perfecta en todos los sentidos.  
  
-Tal vez por eso está con Lucius.  
  
-Tu cállate. Es hermosa, son esos ojos tan azules... –Severus no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al rostro y tocar el entorno de sus ojos, negros, tan simples.  
  
-No olvides su pelo tan rubio, parece hecho con hilos de oro; y ondulado, siempre peinado a la perfección, ¿cómo le hará?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿tienes envidia? –mientras los chicos se burlaban, Severus dirigió su mano de la cara al cabello, negro, super lacio, ¿cómo compararse? Se alegró de que esos chicos no permanecieran ahí mas tiempo.  
  
=====#######===========#=#===========#######======  
  
-¡¿QUEEEE!? –se oyó retumbar en todo el castillo después de que cierto chico de cabello negro alborotado recobrara el conocimiento -¡no puedo creer que tu te hayas declarado a...! –no pudo terminar la oración porque una mano, que pertenecía a su mejor amigo, le había tapado bruscamente la boca.  
  
-¡Cállate! –dijo amenazante Sirius –solo quiero que tu te enteres, no todo Hogwarts ¿queda claro? –James movió la cabeza afirmativamente, provocando la decisión de su amigo de soltarlo.  
  
-Vaya, no se que decirte, es un asunto serio.  
  
-¿Y crees que no lo sé? –preguntó exaltado  
  
-Tal vez la manera en que se lo dijiste no fue la mejor.  
  
-¿Y crees que no lo sé? –repitió. -¿qué querías?, estaba nervioso. Lo buscaba para decirle, lo encontré, se lo dije. Algo salió mal en es plan –dijo frustrado.  
  
-¿Nervioso? ¿tu?  
  
-¡Si! ¿crees que es fácil decirle eso a otro hombre?  
  
-No, supongo que no... –apoyó James. Sirius bajó la mirada de repente, pare desconcierto de James, nunca lo había visto así, al parecer si le había pegado duro –calma chico, lo solucionaremos –dijo con una gran sonrisa para animarlo.  
  
.¿Me ayudarás? –levantó la mirada Sirius.  
  
-¡Claro! Te enseñaré unas cuantas cosas. Eso de que las chicas sean las que se te declaren te mal acostumbró.  
  
-¿Desde cuando eres el experto? –bromeó recuperando la sonrisa.  
  
-Desde que no me le declaro a alguien que este semidesnudo –dijo mientras se escucharon unos murmullos de unos chicos que acababan de entrar a la sala común, al parecer habían escuchado lo dicho por James 'descuidadamente' –ops  
  
-¡Esta me la pagas, James! –amenazó Sirius parándose del asiento para agarrar a James, pero para su sorpresa la futura victima ya se encontraba parado en la puerta, esperándolo -¡no huyas! –dijo mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.  
  
-Por cierto –gritó el chico de lentes mientras huía –te buscaba para contarte sobre cierta chica pelirroja...  
  
-Bueno, deja de correr para que me cuentes –le aconsejó su amigo aun corriendo tras él.  
  
-no soy tan tonto, Black.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo una vos que arrastraba as palabras, muy conocida para Severus '¿no puede cambiar de frase?' pensó el moreno.  
  
Continuará...  
  
La li ho!!!! Aquí está por fin un nuevo cap ^^ espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo.  
  
Ayesha: Siento no cumplir tus expectativas con respecto al tiempo de actualización (aus!... sonó muy rebuscado pero no encontré otra manera de decirlo o.O) siempre prometo lo mismo pero... espero actualizar mas seguido ^^U. Grax por tu comentario!!! Jeje a mi me gusta que Seve se le revele a Lucius, a ver quien manda... aunque al final ya sabemos XD  
  
Beth: ¿comercial?, no, para nada, ni lo noté... debió ser uno de esos mensajes subliminales XD gracias por lo que dices de mi fic, pero que exagerada, jeje, pero gracias!!! Adoro tener mi ego hasta las nubes XD así que continua por favor XD  
  
Moryn: Jajaja, con lo floja que soy ni los cruccios me sirven, además no trabajo bajo presión e.e (a eso se le llama ser muy floja) espero que te guste este cap :D  
  
Shinigami: Jaja, gracias por la lastima... er... supongo o.O.... y te salió mas o menos tu intento de review... practícalo mas XD  
  
Ealnar Vingil: Gracias por encontrar el fallo, luego luego lo rectifiqué, que bueno que te diste cuenta ^^ por cierto, leí tu fic, esta muy bueno!!! ¿cuándo lo continuas?!?!?!  
  
Edeiel Snape-Black: Grax ^_- me alegra que te haya gustado. Juas... por fin se seudo-declaró, y para que Remus caiga en sus garras... ejem, brazos... pos ni yo sé ^^U, pero espero que sea pronto XD  
  
Kaly Pax: Gracias por tu comentario, jeje, ¿hasta te cae bien Snape? XD jaja, es fácil, solo hay que medio comprenderlo... lo domina el rencor al pobrecillo..... me gustó mucho tu fic de "ayúdenme que (no) quiero soñar contigo" XD  
  
Sakuratsukamori: Jajajaja, siempre vuelves a leer todos los capítulos ^^U lo bueno que son cortos. Juas, ¿crees que fue muy de repente lo del baño?, es que después de 4 caps y nada de nada.... hasta yo me desesperé XD.... ya era justo y necesario, ¿no? Muchas gracias por lo que dices!!!!  
  
Son of twilight: Naaaah, no te preocupes por lo que dijiste, de verdad me animó a seguir XD de hecho me agradó bastante, jaja. Si yo sé que por nosotras Sirius es de todo, menos rechazado H_H  
  
Moony Girl: jajaja si, desde hace mucho... desde que conocí el yaoi para ser mas exacta, mi hobby es babear *¬* y estoy segura de que hay muchas mas chicas como nosotras, así que seremos ricas @.@ ricaaaas @.@. Y me gustó tu frase a los bishonens.... será nuestro himno!! ***cho se pone un mano en el corazón*** BABEARE POR CUANTO CHICO GUAPO PASE POR MIS NARICES, SEA DE GRY, DE SLY, UN HUFFLY O DE RAVENCLAW...BABEARE DE TODAS MANERAS! XD ***cho derrama una lagrima conmovida*** de seguro habrá mas mártires como nosotras que se nos unan ^^!!! Juas, muchas gracias por lo que dicex ;_;!!!!  
  
Mina Moon: jejeje, si, trato de que Remus no sea tan dejadote... y que desde el principio no esté babeando con por Sirius... aunque créeme, es muy difícil ¬¬ o sea, ¿quién no babea por Sirius a primera vista? Diox +_+ tiene que ser alguien ciego... tal vez necesite unos lentes como Harry XD y no te preocupes por tus pensamientos insanos hacia Remus... todas los tenemos H_H y a mucha honra!!! grax por tus reviews y tus comentarios ^^^ espero leer tu continuación pronto, ¿eeeeeeeeh?  
  
Lara-eternal-anjiru: jejejeje, muchas gracias por tu review, no las voy a dejar asi, don't worry jujuju, solo que tardaré un poco, soy muy floja e.e juas 


	7. Sin rendirse

La li ho!!  
  
Bien... primero que nada, se me terminó la canción de Eyes on Me de FF8 para los títulos de los caps ¬¬ jo. Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia y, de nuevo la eterna disculpa por el retraso... esta vez pensaba actualizar antes, así que me puse a escribir, escribir, escribir y escribir (y como yo escribo... ¿dos, tres páginas? XD)... y todo el capitulo solo habló de Severus y Lucius, juas XD así que decidí ponerlos en una historia aparte, en una sección aparte, porque esta es de mi cachorro y mi lobezno preciosos, ¿no creen?   
  
Y bueno, un poco tarde pero aquí esta mi luto por Sirius Black, es una canción que copié de un mail que me mandaron. No tenia mucho de enterarme de su muerte y desde el primer párrafo me hizo recordarlo. Decidí ponerla hasta ahora porque ya salió el libro en español, se supone que ya no existen spoilers sobre el 5to libro porque todos ya lo tenemos que haber leído en estas fechas .  
  
Wind's Nocturne Anhelando un sueño que parece estar lejano  
  
Esperando que llegue hoy  
  
Bajo la noche estrellada  
  
Soñadores posan su mirada  
  
A la espera de su estrella fugaz  
  
Pero  
  
¿y si esa estrella nunca viene?  
  
¿se desvanecerán mis sueños en la nada?  
  
Cuando el horizonte se oscurece mas  
  
Todos necesitamos creer que hay esperanza  
  
¿Hay un ángel guardián cerca de mi?  
  
¿Existe una luz guía que aun tengo que ver?  
  
Se que mi corazón debería guiarme, pero,  
  
Hay un hueco en mi alma  
  
¿que llenará este vacío dentro de mi?  
  
¿Podré tranquilizarme sin saberlo?  
  
Deseo entonces la oportunidad de ver...  
  
Ahora lo único que necesito (desesperadamente) Es que llegue mi estrella...  
  
Dedicado a Sirius Black  
  
Cap 7. No me rendiré, no levantaré una bandera blanca, estoy enamorado y así seguiré  
  
Ese día Remus se levantó muy tarde, era sábado e inicio de las vacaciones de Navidad. Perezosamente abrió los ojos deslumbrándose por la escasa luz de la mañana invernal. Se sentó lentamente estirando los brazos y arqueando la espalda, disfrutando del tronar de sus huesos entumecidos. Se talló los ojos, se limpió la baba, tranquilamente, pensando que estaba solo, que todos se habían levantado y estaban en el castillo o camino a sus casas, hasta que notó que había alguien mas con el en la habitación.  
  
-Buenos días, Remus- saludó un jovial James recargado en la puerta, mas fresco que una lechuga.  
  
-Buenos días- respondió el chico de ojos miel entre somnoliento y extrañado.  
  
-No fuiste a pasar la Navidad con tus papás- no fue pregunta, supuso Remus, así que contestó de la misma manera.  
  
-No, ni tú.  
  
-Así es, ni Sirius- que linda conversación, se dijo a si mismo Remus, y mas si termina con la palabra Sirius.  
  
-Ah, ¿y que hacías espiándome?- James soltó una risita.  
  
-¿No puedo estar en mi recamara a las 12 del día recargado en la puerta sin razón aparente?- preguntó con su mas falsa cara de inocencia.  
  
-...- para que molestarse en contestar.  
  
-quiero hablar contigo...-dijo repentinamente James con una extraña mueca.  
  
-Bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?- dijo un vencido Remus, no iba a poder escapar de James ya que estratégicamente estaba recargado en la puerta de salida. No es que quisiera escapar de James, pero la cara que tenia, y esa media sonrisa, no le daban mucha confianza.  
  
-Hmmm, ¿qué opinas de mi amigo Sirius?- interrumpió el chico de lentes los pensamientos del otro. Remus solo dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la palabra Sirius y volteó lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos hacia James... ¿el sabía lo que pasó en el baño?, entonces aquel boquifloja le había dicho pero...  
  
-¿Por qué?, ¿a que te refieres?- dijo tranquilo, había que relajarse, tal vez se refería a otra cosa.  
  
James extendió mas su sonrisa de lado –te dijo que le gustabas, ¿no?- 'tal vez fui un poco directo' pensó james 'pero a este paso el nunca me lo diría hasta terminadas las vacaciones', no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas (o tal vez si pudo impedirlo.. pero no quiso) al ver el efecto de sus palabras en Remus. El pobre chico rubio, cual semáforo, estaba completamente rojo, después de haber pasado por el verde y el amarillo respectivamente.  
  
El recién despertado no tuvo otra opción mas que recuperar la compostura lo mas rápido que pudo ante la escandalosa risa de su compañero. Frunció el seño y volteó enojado hacia James.  
  
-¿Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas?- dijo de mala gana, claramente mostrando enojo ante el juego del moreno. James se obligó a calmarse.  
  
-OK... mira, no vine a burlarme de ti, Rem- dijo sonriendo –solo que al ver tu cara no pude evitarlo, ¡estoy de tu lado!- dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas.  
  
-Si, claro, perdona, por tu risa casi llego a dudar de tus buenas intenciones- habló el rubio con una ceja alzada.  
  
-Remus, lo que quería decirte es- continuó el chico de lentes ignorando el sarcasmo de su compañero; pero se detuvo, ¡no tenía planeado que decirle!... bueno, hablar no era problema para él, así que lo que saliera de su boca estaría bien –yo sé que lo que te dijo Sirius fue en serio- Remus no puedo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo al ser obligado a recordar. Pero esta vez James no rió, sino que permaneció serio. El rubio de igual manera, sin mirar a los ojos al otro chico, todo parecía tan irreal y tan repentino.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó el rubio rompiendo el silencio que se había creado -¿por qué debería confiar en lo que dices?, ustedes se la pasan haciendo bromas pesadas a todos, ¿quién dice que esta no es la excepción?  
  
-¡Porque somos amigos!- respondió enseguida James in pensarlo. Remus volteó a verlo a los ojos entre sorprendido y expectante. El moreno se sorprendió ante la mirada extraña del otro y le contestó con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.  
  
-Amigos...- repitió incrédulo.  
  
-Si si, amigos- dijo James de lo mas natural- esos que te acompañan en las buenas y en las malas, bla, bla, que te sientes en paz en su compañía, etc etc, tu sabes...  
  
-Si sé lo que son los amigos, gracias- interrumpió el rubio antes de que James siguiera con su discurso -... y-yo también los considero mis amigos- el moreno se dio cuenta del trabajo que le costaba, sobre todo aceptarlo y se alegró de que Remus luciera feliz, Sirius tuvo razón al unirlo a ellos –y por lo mismo, no puedo aceptar la propuesta de Sirius.  
  
Eso sería un problema, pensó James, y se dio cuenta de que no había forma de convencer a Remus, aunque desde un principio sabia que no iba a influir en los sentimientos del rubio, esa era tarea de Sirius. Pero... aún había algo en lo que si podía ayudar a su estúpido y espontáneo amigo.  
  
-Entiendo, pero... no te alejes de Sirius, verás que es un gran amigo- Remus dudó un momento, pero finalmente asintió. No es que no quisiera ser amigo de Sirius, claro que si lo deseaba, pero habían pasado tantas cosas y seguía tan confundido, que no sabría que hacer delante de él. Finalmente James se despidió y salió de la habitación, ¿cómo le diría a Sirius que el no-plan no salió como esperaba... solo quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien y que su amigo no lo matara.  
  
Mientras tanto Remus se sentía extrañamente feliz. Lo dicho por James lo había sorprendido; tan de repente, tan natural. Esa palabra tan común lo impactó tanto, tal vez porque nunca la habían usado en el, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Hasta ahora todas las personas que el conocía sabían de su condición, tal vez por eso James y Sirius lo consideraban su amigo... ahora, mas que nunca, tenía que guardar su secreto.  
  
Terminó de asearse y se dispuso a ir al comedor, solo esperaba que aún hubiera comida, ya era muy tarde. Bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común y vio a Sirius, James y Peter muy acomodados con mucha comida.  
  
-¡Buenos días, Remus!- saludó burlonamente james, haciendo hincapié en 'días' sabiendo perfectamente que el chico se acababa de levantar y que pasaban de las 12 del día.  
  
-Jum- el rubio solo alzó una ceja, aún un poco somnoliento –buenas tardes- alzando la voz en la palabra 'tardes' -¿no sabes leer la hora Potter? Va a ser la una de la tarde- Sirius y Peter rieron sin vergüenza delante de James. El rubio se dispuso a seguir su camino cuando otra voz lo detuvo.  
  
-Ey Rem, ven, desayuna con nosotros- era Sirius. Como siempre, invitándolo a estar con ellos, sin importar que lo haya pasado, sonriendo.  
  
-Claro- aceptó de buena gana Remus -¿y ahora por qué aquí?  
  
-Ya estamos hartos de ver las caras de esos odios Slytherin, solo por hoy descansaremos de ellos...- contestó Peter.  
  
-Y ellos de nosotros- concluyó James con unas sonrisa nada santa.  
  
-Pero no por mucho tiempo; después de comer, podemos ir a jugar un rato con ellos- habló maliciosamente Sirius, a los dos morenos les brillaron los ojos.  
  
-¿Pero que afición enferma tienen por buscar problemas?, ellos no les han hecho nada- dijo un frustrado Remus empezando a comer, aún no comprendía que los motivaba a ser unos delincuentes juveniles.  
  
-¡Tu no has visto!- respondió Peter recordando como lo trataban algunos de aquella casa antes de que se fuera salvado por Sirius y James; estos últimos rieron descaradamente, aún les causaba gracia la antigua situación de su amigo; Peter los miró con reproche aunque a ellos no pareció importarles demasiado.  
  
-Pero de seguro ustedes son los que empiezan- continuó Remus sin comprender demasiado los gestos de sus compañeros, aunque imaginándoselo.  
  
-No siempre, créeme Rem, no son unos santos- declaró Sirius recuperando la compostura mirando fijamente a los ojos del rubio.  
  
-No todos los Sly son iguales- dijo Remus volteando hacia James quien no pudo aguantar la mirada de Sirius en él, esperando que su sonrojo no fuera muy obvio, ¡porque seguramente estaba sonrojado!  
  
-No, no son iguales, pero están dispuestos a serlo- le contestó James.  
  
-Creo que será imposible detenerlos, ¿verdad?- sentenció Remus, dándose por vencido con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Así es!- pronunciaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno, les deseo suerte... supongo  
  
-¿"Les"? ¡tu irás con nosotros!- amenazó Sirius  
  
-Así es, y no es pregunta– aseguró James guiñando un ojo.  
  
-Bueno, alguien tendrá que sacarlos de los problemas en los que se meterán- Los dos morenos se le quedaron viendo fijamente –...en los problemas que nos meterán- corrigió.  
  
-¿Por qué no fuiste a tu casa, Remus?- preguntó Sirius cuando todos terminaron de comer y se relajaban en los cómodos sillones de la sala común. El aludido no supo que contestar así tan de repente; no le podía decir que era porque era mas seguro tenerlo resguardado en Hogwarts dentro de la, ahora, casa de los gritos, la casa mas embrujada de la Gran Bretaña. Hubo un corto silencio.  
  
-Me siento un poco enfermo y no quise viajar, ya iré en las siguientes vacaciones–respondió finalmente, no tuvo que mentir, solo dijo una verdad a medias. A los 3 chicos que estaban con él les pareció una respuesta un poco extraña; pero no dijeron nada, al menos dos de ellos ya que cierto moreno de ojos azules parecía a punto de protestar pero James lo interrumpió.  
  
-Y tu Sirius, ¿por qué no viajaste?- los ojos del chico que estaba por decir algo se ensombrecieron.  
  
-No quise... no tuve ganas de visitar a mi familia- Remus no pudo evitar mirar a Sirius con un poco de preocupación, ¿podría haber algo tan malo para que no quisiera ver a su familia? El moreno se dio cuenta de los ojos dorados fijos en él y trató de darle una sonrisa reconfortante, indicándole que no era nada importante. Remus solo sonrió nerviosamente al ser sorprendido mirándolo y se volteó con un leve rubor -¿Y tu James?- preguntó un mas animado Sirius.  
  
-Mis padres se fueron a visitar a unas tías que no paran de pellizcarme las mejillas, así que decidí no acompañarlos y quedarme con mis mejillas a salvo, ¿y que hay de ti, Peter?  
  
-A mi me recomendaron que sería mejor quedarme en la escuela... por mis calificaciones... y que estudiara mas en la biblioteca.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Gracias por leer hasta acá y por sus reviews, este capitulo va dedicado para Roquel, muchas gracias por todo   
  
Lara-eternal.anjiru: Jujuju, claro que Remus no va a caer a la primera!! Jeje, le tiene que costar trabajo a Sirius para que valore lo que tiene :p. Eso sin contar la confusión de Remus... ay Diox, no sé a donde va esta historia... Me alegra que te gustara la pasada actualización, espero que esta también... cuida a tu instinto asesino U  
  
Roquel: Si, creo que James ayudará... o por lo menos lo intentará. Gracias por tu ayuda por las ideas que me has dado jeje -. Remus está muy confundido, no esperaba esas atenciones de Sirius y aunque no le desagradan, no sabe como reaccionar... y los modos de Sirius tampoco son los mas adecuados U. Ay estos dos... lo que necesitan son unos buenos golpes... con un látigo HH (mi cara de hentai)... ACTUALIZA TU FIC DE BEY BLADE!!!! Y una amiga se muere porque actualices el de Gundam Wing!!!  
  
YO-IO-I: Je je, si, Darren esta muy guapo, espero oír mas cosas de él pronto HH, mientras, me conformo con escuchar Crash & Burn una y otra vez .... grax por tu review   
  
Ary Black: Gracias - Jaja sipes, a mi me parecen los mejores personajes, e iwal son mis favoritos, después les siguen muy de cerca HarryxDraco y LuciusxSeverus. Y como dices ese abrazo que se dan, en mentes entrenadas como las muestras de verdad se presta para malos entendidos o... buenos entendidos HH  
  
Mai: Muchas gracias - espero que este te guste también, aunque no haya actualizado muy pronto, je -U  
  
Malena: Hola, que bueno que te gustó, espero que este también y disculpa el retraso, muchas gracias por tus reviews. Y te apoyo, también son de mis parejas favoritas, es que son tan bellos o una de tantas parejas lindas - no se puede escoger solo una  
  
Mido chan: jeje, me alegra mucho que te gustara. Y si, Sirius fue un poco directo, pero compréndelo, estaba nervioso y es su primera declaración, él está acostumbrado a que se le declaren, no lo contrario, je, Gracias!!  
  
Gala Snape: Siiii o Snape es mucho mas lindo que Narcissa, pero compréndelo, la balanza no está a su favor, o eso es lo que el cree... hmm, tendré que consolarlo, que buena soy e.e En cuanto a Sirius... bueno, tiene que irse acostumbrando a la mala vida  
  
Kareles: Muchas gracias por los aplausos o y disculpa por los capítulos tan cortos, mi mente tiene la mala costumbre de salir de vacaciones... diario, y no da para mucho X.x... hasta luego   
  
Aguila Fanel: Me alegra que te parezca interesante mi historia, muchas gracias TT. Si, esta pareja es divina y por eso es un tanto fácil hacer que caigan el uno por el otro... y hacerlos sufrir, jo jo jo, Gracias! o  
  
Femme Greeneyes: Hola! Gracias por darte una vuelta por acá, que bueno que te haya gustado, aunque aun me falta para acercarme al tuyo, actualiza pronto! Remus aun no sabe como reaccionar, pero está feliz de la amistad que le han estado brindando, juas, yo tampoco se que va a pasar -U cuidate! 


End file.
